Wildlife Reservation
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT, AU :: While making a delivery through the mostly unexplored Sector 389, Sanzo and Hakkai are captured by strange creatures and placed in captivity. :: Full summary inside. :: Sanzo x Hakkai x Goku


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my abnormally rabid plotbunny.**  
****  
Warnings: **Sex pheromones! (pose)

**Summary: **While making a delivery through the mostly unexplored Sector 389, Sanzo and Hakkai are captured by strange creatures and placed in captivity. After some time, another specimen is placed in their habitat and things get even more interesting.

**Author's notes: **Cliché, anyone? Still fun to play around with the plot, though XD And I couldn't resist inserting Rampa. I'm a dork like that. The aliens' conversation is supposed to be in this really cool psychedelic text but since this is FF, we cannot have cool HTML-y things, can we?

* * *

**WILDLIFE RESERVATION**

"I still think it was a stupid idea to accept this job," Sanzo said, arms folded across his chest, as he glared at his co-pilot.

Hakkai was sitting at the controls of their ship, looking out into the vastness of space as he steered their vessel. "You know as well as I do that we need the money this delivery is going to make. Gojyo's accident is going to cost us."

The blond was about to say something scathing in response when the ship lurched, tilting to the starboard side. Hakkai was strapped in his seat but Sanzo was just standing in the cockpit's doorway and fell to the floor, banging his shoulder against the cold metal.

There was a moment of struggle between Hakkai and the spaceship and then the ride smoothed out again and the ship righted itself. Sanzo growled as he stood up. "The moment we get back home, we're trashing this wreck and getting a new one."

The green-eyed man patted the console in front of him lovingly. "You know J33P would be hurt if it knew what you were planning," he rebuked his co-pilot.

"The ship is an inanimate object. Why you named it is beyond me." Sanzo sat down in his chair and strapped himself in as well, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. He rubbed his shoulder and scowled. He'd have to check on the cargo later but he was pretty sure that the suspension force fields they were in had managed to keep them safe from the turbulence.

"We're in Sector 389 now," Hakkai said, reading something that had popped up on one of the monitors in front of him. He entered a few codes into the keyboard and pressed a couple of buttons. A map of the sector appeared on a screen near Sanzo and the blond looked at the pre-planned course they were supposed to take.

Of all the deliveries that Hakkai could choose from, he had to pick the one that passed through a more or less unexplored sector. The blond rechecked the weapon controls and kept his eye an out for any danger that might appear from behind an asteroid.

"Strange," Hakkai said beside him, glancing to-and-from the map and the view outside the cockpit.

"What is?" the purple-eyed man asked sharply.

The taller man pointed at a blank space on the map, devoid of any dots. "There's no known asteroid, planet, or planetoid in this area. But if you look out the cockpit," he gestured with one hand, "you'll see what looks like an asteroid."

Sanzo was immediately on the alert, hands ready to use the ship's weapons. "Maybe the map's outdated," he said. "But just to be sure, stay clear of it."

Hakkai nodded. "Maybe you should go check up on the cargo," he said after a few minutes. "I don't think our client would be very happy if they were damaged in any way."

"Kanzeon can just take her cargo and—"

There was a groaning sound and the ship listed to one side again. Sanzo heard something falling in the cargo hold near the back of the ship and sighed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, making his way to the back. Like Hell he wouldn't get paid in full just because the cargo was damaged.

He opened the steel door to the hold and stepped inside. The room was filled with the eerie blue glow of the suspension fields. Dim square shapes were held immobilized in midair beyond the glowing blue wall. One box was at his feet, having fallen out of the field.

"Fucking ship. Even the fields are faulty," the blond muttered, picking up the box and studying it. There didn't seem to be any damage and he was about to shove it back into the suspension field when the ship gave a jolt, much stronger than the previous two times.

"Sanzo!"

The purple-eyed man dropped the box and ran back to the cockpit where Hakkai was struggling with the ship's controls. Outside the cockpit, Sanzo could see a dark green light surrounding their ship. And it seemed to be coming from the mysterious asteroid.

"It's a tractor beam of some kind," Hakkai said tersely as he continued attempting to gain back control of their ship. His jaw was set and his green eyes were narrowed in concentration. "Sanzo, maybe you could use the weapons to break the beam's hold?"

The blond immediately sat down, not bothering to strap himself in this time. He activated the weapon ports at the front of the ship and fired a volley of shots in the general direction of the beam's source. Before the projectiles could travel more than five feet, they seemed to dissolve into nothingness. The dark green beam turned bright green for a moment before going back to its darker color. The ship lurched even harder.

"Fuck this!" Sanzo shouted angrily. He couldn't think of any other way to break free and from the look on Hakkai's face, his co-pilot was drawing a blank as well.

"Hakkai."

"What?"

"Do you have your handgun with you?" Sanzo asked grimly, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

Hakkai tapped the belt around his waist with the holster where his energy handgun was. The brunet finally gave up on his battle with the ship's controls and patted the console. "Sorry for failing you, J33P," he said softly. Sanzo didn't call him on treating the spaceship like a living thing this time. "I just wish they don't take you apart for scrap metal," the brunet added.

Finally, their ship stopped moving. Sanzo and Hakkai stood up, pulling out their handguns and turning them on. The blond checked his gun and saw that it was still fully charged. Good.

Distantly, he could hear the ship's door opening. Loud strange chattering noises came from beyond the cargo hold and the purple-eyed man braced himself for whatever alien being would appear in front of them.

He wasn't prepared for the riot of color that greeted his eyes when the aliens appeared in the cockpit's doorway. The aliens had bodies like gorillas and doglike heads. What was most disconcerting was the fact that their fur was rainbow-colored and seemed to shimmer when light hit it from a certain angle. They all wore maroon bodysuits with bright pink trim.

"I think they're a colorblind race," Hakkai said amiably.

The biggest alien, who seemed to be the leader, said something in their strange chattering language. Before either human could raise their handguns, the aliens opened fire with stun guns.

The blond managed to dodge the beams fired at him but Hakkai wasn't so lucky. One of the shots hit him square in the chest and the brunet toppled over, his head hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

"Hakkai!" The purple-eyed man ran towards his unconscious co-pilot and knelt beside him, checking for a pulse. Anger coursing through him, Sanzo turned and opened fire with his handgun. Narrow beams of red energy hit two of the aliens but he didn't manage to hit anywhere serious.

Another alien managed to hit him and as Sanzo sank into oblivion, he cursed Hakkai's choice of delivery.

_**xxx**_

"Let me out of here!" The brown-haired figure pounded on the see-through wall that separated him from the dog-headed aliens that had kidnapped him. He had initially been surprised when he couldn't take down the wall—he had thought it was just glass—but his surprise had quickly turned to anger.

"Bastards! Where are you taking me?" Goku snarled and kicked the wall. He could see two of the colorful aliens watching him, apparently taking down notes. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. "Are you listening to me?" he shouted. The brunet could feel the weight of the golden coronet around his head and he thought that if he could just take it off…but he'd promised Nataku that he'd never do that again. And he wasn't about to break that promise.

Extremely pissed off, hungry, and tired, he walked over to the far side of the room and sat down on the floor, sitting slumped against the wall. "You could at least give me some food," he spat at the pair outside.

One moment he was out hunting with his best friend, and the next moment he was in some freaky spaceship with psychedelically-colored aliens. The teen began banging his head against the wall in frustration.

_**xxx**_

When Hakkai woke up, he found himself in a small square room. One wall was see-through and the light entered through it. Sanzo was lying unconscious a few feet away, breathing evenly. He didn't seem to be injured but the green-eyed man crawled over to check on him. The brunet didn't think he was up to walking yet; his head was hurting and he felt muzzy.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai whispered, shaking the blond's shoulder gently. The shorter man didn't stir.

As Hakkai knelt beside his co-pilot, there was a tap at the see-through wall and the brunet looked up to see a man with honey-blond hair, yellow-green eyes, and pointed ears standing on the other side. The man smiled shyly and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Hakkai replied carefully. His green eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he studied the other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be wondering who I am," the blond said. "I'm Rampa and I work for the Shyrahnians as a translator. They wanted me to check up on the both of you." His yellow-green eyes focused on Sanzo. "Is he alright? Was he hit too hard with the stun guns?"

"He seems to be fine," the brunet replied shortly. "Do you mind telling me _why _we were kidnapped?"

At this query, Rampa looked a bit sheepish. He shuffled his feet a bit before answering. "My masters are collecting a pair of two specimens of every species. They're a very advanced race and they wish to be able to study as many races as possible to further their own knowledge." At the look on Hakkai's face, the blond hurried to add, "Don't worry; it's not that bad. They can recreate your natural surroundings and you won't feel like you're in captivity. Besides," he smiled, "you have your mate with you."

Mate? The brunet looked down at Sanzo. Oh. What. Wait. _What? _"What makes you think he's my mate?" Hakkai said incredulously. The other man went on, seemingly oblivious to the look on the human's face.

"I was told about how he tried to protect you to the best of his abilities and how he refused to leave your side." A wistful look entered Rampa's eyes. "I wish I had a mate too. Being the last of my kind is a hard burden for me. I was lucky enough that the Shyrahnians sort of adopted me."

When the brunet didn't respond, the blond continued talking. "I hope you're not angry we took your mate too. It is important that you have everything you need for optimal life fulfillment. If you want, I can tell my masters what sort of food you prefer and what other things you'll need to be comfortable."

Before Hakkai could tell Rampa that being set free would make him very comfortable, there was a loud chattering noise. "Excuse me," the blond said. "I'll be back, okay?"

"This is fun," Hakkai said to no one in particular.

He had just resigned himself to spending the rest of the day looking after Sanzo when the blond groaned, shifting on the floor. Hakkai immediately moved to help him sit up, ready to catch the purple-eyed man if he lost his balance.

"Where the Hell are we?" Sanzo asked, cradling his head in his hands.

"We're in what I suppose is a holding pen, waiting for our new masters to deposit us in an intergalactic zoo where they intend to study us so they can understand humans better," the brunet replied deadpan. "And they think you're my mate so they brought you along for…" he blinked, looking thoughtful. "For 'optimal life fulfillment'."

"…What?"

_**xxx**_

Rampa hummed as he made his way towards the next holding cell. The Venusians were understandably annoyed that they had been kidnapped but when they found out they could stay with their mate, they were extremely happy. They had even stopped hurling curses at him through the plazglas wall.

The demon checked his clipboard. The next cell was holding a heretic; a race from a red-sun solar system that was quite similar to the demon and human races but closer in physiological build-up to the Tenkai beings. Catching this one had been an unexpected, but not unwelcome, surprise and his masters intended to make the most of the opportunity.

_Pity his mate got away_, Rampa thought to himself, thinking of the heretic with the blue-black hair and feeling sorry for the brown-haired one they caught. _He'll be pretty lonely unless we manage to catch a partner for him. _He stopped in front of the heretic's cell, checking the number against the one on his clipboard.

"Hello," he said, smiling at the brown-haired creature inside the cell. It snarled at him in return.

Rampa blinked and tried again in a different language; maybe he had gotten it wrong. He was surprised when the heretic scowled at him and snapped, "I understood you the first time."

Feeling a bit flustered, the blond took a moment to collect himself before speaking again. "How are you feeling? Were you injured when we picked you up? Do you need anything?"

"I need you to let me go," the golden-eyed creature replied.

"I'm sorry," Rampa said, frowning. "I can't do that. I'm just the translator. Is there anything else you want me to tell my masters?"

"Yeah. Go tell them to—"

There was a beeping sound at his hip and Rampa looked down to see that his masters were summoning him. "I'll be right back, okay?" he told the brunet. "I'll be gone for just a moment…"

He pretended not to hear the shouts that were hurled at him through the plazglas wall.

_**xxx**_

"Hello?"

Sanzo raised his head at the unfamiliar voice. There was another blond standing outside their cell. He assumed that this was the Rampa that Hakkai had told him about. He glowered at the green-eyed pointy-eared being.

"Hello, Rampa," Hakkai said politely.

"I see your mate's awake," Rampa said cheerfully. He looked at Sanzo and smiled. "How are you feeling? Are you thirsty? I can get you something to drink if you are."

"Fuck off," Sanzo muttered darkly, trying to bore a hole in the other blond's skull with his eyes.

Rampa blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"When do we get off this spaceship?" Hakkai interrupted.

"That's what I came here to tell you," Rampa said happily. "My masters told me that we're near the habitat planet where you're going to be dropped off. I think six other species who live on planets similar to yours will occupy the same facility but don't worry; you'll be partitioned off from them."

Sanzo perked up at those words. If they got down planetside, their chances of escape would be better than being stuck in a ship in space. They might be able to sneak into a command center and call for help. An idea struck the blond.

"Oi," he said, catching Rampa's attention. "I want to keep our ship's cargo. Can we do that?"

"Sure! We'll just have to check for anything that you might use to escape but if we find nothing, you're free to keep your belongings. We want you to be as happy and comfortable as possible."

Rampa went off to see to their cargo, leaving the two humans alone. Hakkai looked at Sanzo, confusion evident in his green eyes. "What would you want with our cargo—" Comprehension appeared on his features and he laughed. "Stupid of me to forget."

"Yeah. Stupid."

_**xxx**_

Golden eyes glared up balefully at the red sun high in the sky above him. Goku let his gaze drop to observe the rest of his surroundings. A few hours ago, the dog-headed aliens had released him on this godforsaken planet. After he had tried to bite off the hand of the first alien to try and touch him, they had sedated him before dropping him off planetside. Now he was stuck here.

"Hello."

"What the Hell!" Goku stumbled backwards; shocked by the sudden image of the pointy-eared being from earlier that appeared in front of him. The blond went on talking as if he hadn't given the brunet a miniature heart attack.

"This is a pre-recorded hologram. By now you might be wondering where you are. This is the planet Kzygspu where you'll be staying for the remainder of your time with us. We've implanted sensors in your body to help us monitor the different things we'll need to keep an eye on but rest assured; there won't be any adverse effects. We hope you have a wonderful time!" With a final smile, the image of the green-eyed being disappeared.

Seeing no point in simply standing there, Goku turned around and began walking towards the nearby forest he could see. He needed to see if he could find a temporary shelter and maybe some food too.

"You know, on my planet, we had _civilization_," he groused to no one in particular. "They could've at least built me a house or something."

He continued the rest of his trek in silence. By the time he spotted a cave at the foot of a mountain, he was sweaty, hungry, and dirty. Grumbling about stupid flea-bitten, colorblind aliens, he walked towards his prospective shelter only to run into something like a wall.

The brunet took a step back and extended an arm. It had barely gone a foot when his palm pressed against something he couldn't see. Feeling extremely pissed, he kicked the invisible barrier and took some satisfaction in seeing translucent ripples spreading out on the invisible surface, starting from where his boot hit the wall.

Before he could decide what to do next, two figures emerged from the bushes near the cave's entrance.

Both of them were taller than him and they were carrying boxes. The one with the purple eyes saw him first and raised his arm, aiming some sort of weapon at him. The one with green eyes said something and grabbed the blond's arm. It was only then that Goku realized that he couldn't hear what was happening on the other side of the wall.

It occurred to him that the two strangers might be able to help him and he began pounding on the wall separating them, trying to make himself understood. The blond began attempting to drag the green-eyed brunet away and Goku began to panic.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, don't go! _Hey!_"

The brunet pulled away and said something before placing the boxes on the ground and walking towards him.

_**xxx**_

"Maybe he's feeling lonely?"

"Of _course _he's feeling lonely, you idiot! We didn't capture his _mate_, for crying out loud! He needs companionship!"

"What do you propose, then?"

"I say we go back to his planet and hunt down his mate!"

"But wouldn't that be…pointless? What would be the chances of us finding that one particular heretic out of the billions that live on that planet?"

"Since we apparently cannot think of what to do about the heretic's situation, let us concentrate on the two humans. The green-eyed one; the one that we suspect of being in the child-bearing role—"

"I don't _think_ it's the one capable of bearing children! I _know_ it's capable of bearing children!"

"But we completely X-rayed them and saw no organ that would suffice for that purpose…"

"_That we suspect of being in the child-bearing role_ has seen the heretic and according to the data, it's attempting to mother it."

"And what's the mate's reaction to the heretic?"

"The purple-eyed one seems to not care but careful observation shows that it is also worried about the heretic. It's just that it's not as overt in expressing its concern."

"It's possible that they had a child back on their planet and miss it."

"You and your sentimental musings! What do you propose we do, then? They don't seem to be mating in an attempt to conceive another offspring."

"Maybe we can move the heretic in with the humans—"

"_Are you mad?_"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"_What?_"

"There is not much difference between their two species to begin with. Also, if the green-eyed one has set its sights on the heretic as a replacement for their offspring, the humans may not see the need to attempt to reproduce until their 'child', the heretic, is mature and of mating age. Remember, we are supposed to be observing them to learn more about them and I think this interaction bears further scrutiny."

_**xxx**_

Hakkai looked at the shorter brunet on the other side of the invisible wall and offered what he hoped was a comforting smile. He pushed the food he had just cooked towards the golden-eyed teen and watched in fascination as it slid through the wall without problem, ripples spreading out from where it passed through. Apparently, the only thing that couldn't go through it was them; everything else—leaves, rocks, animals—could pass through it freely.

The shorter brunet practically inhaled the meat skewered on the stick and Hakkai idly wondered if it tasted any good. Sanzo had managed to shoot and kill something that remotely resembled a rabbit for dinner and had left the green-eyed man to do his share of the work.

Hakkai watched the shorter brunet fondly, remembering the children he used to teach before he decided to start piloting a spaceship instead of staying a teacher. Movement from behind the brown-haired teen caught his eye and he stared in horror as a large winged snake emerged from the bushes behind the teen.

"Sanzo!" he shouted, grabbing the blond's arm.

The purple-eyed human saw the creature behind the golden-eyed teen and quickly took aim with his gun. He missed the winged snake by a mere inch and it hissed angrily at the attack.

At the sound, the shorter brunet turned around and saw the beast. He stood up and ran, the giant serpent's jaws snapping shut where his foot had been a second ago. He picked up a rock and threw it at the snake's head. He only ended up angering the beast even more. With a flash of moonlight on silvery scales, the snake swung its tail in an arc, hitting the shorter brunet on the head and knocking him down.

Hakkai yanked his energy gun out of his pocket and aimed just as Sanzo took another shot. The narrow red beam bounced off of the snake's wing, barely singing it.

"What's this fucking thing made of?" Sanzo shouted in frustration.

Before Hakkai could react, there was a brown blur and the teen appeared on the snake's back. He grabbed a wing with both hands and yanked, pulling out feathers. The serpent hissed furiously, thrashing and trying to get the golden-eyed teen off of him. Another yank, harder this time, and there was a sickening sound of tissues ripping and being pulled apart.

The teen's face was twisted in a snarl and he tightened his grip on the wing. There was a louder sound, wet and thick, and the wing was pulled out of the snake's back. Blood gushed from the wound and Hakkai finally managed to make the muscles in his arms move.

He aimed the handgun at the gaping hole where the wing's socket had once been and fired. The serpent hissed loudly, pain and anger in the sound, before it finally collapsed on the ground.

The bloody and disheveled teen got off of the dead creature's back. He looked at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. Sanzo and Hakkai held their guns at the ready, unsure of what was going to happen next.

The teen stood for a moment, looking at them with golden eyes gone a bit wild. He swayed a bit and the two humans had no choice but to watch him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

_**xxx**_

"_Pheromones?_"

"Sex pheromones to be exact. He doesn't really have any control of them, as far as we know. And based on our charts, his mating cycle should be starting any day now."

"This should make for a very interesting situation. Let us wait and see."

_**xxx**_

Sanzo took a break from inspecting the tracking device implanted into the side of the cargo box and sat down on the ground wearily. It was in perfect working condition and the signal was strong but according to the readings, it would still take a rescue team a little less than a week to arrive where they were.

"Sanzo, it's getting late. We should rest."

The blond looked up at the sound of his co-pilot's voice. The light from their campfire covered the brunet's face in shadows. "What about the…thing?" he asked, purple eyes moving towards the spot where the teen was laying.

"You know we really can't do anything for him," Hakkai answered softly.

Reluctantly, the blond lay down on one side of the campfire and closed his eyes. He found it difficult to fall asleep but when he did manage to doze off, he was immediately re-awakened by a heavy weight sitting on his chest.

Purple eyes snapped wide open and met golden eyes. One pupil was a catlike slit. The naked teen sat on Sanzo's chest, his very obvious erection pressing against the blond's skin. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Sanzo shouted, trying to push him off.

Over the brunet's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of a semi-transparent wall with a hole ripped out of it.

"Hakkai—" the shout was abruptly cut off when the teen leaned in and pressed his lips against Sanzo's, his body moving lower over the blond's. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh, as he thrust his hips sharply against the human's.

"Sanzo!" The blond heard the green-eyed man's shout of concern and vaguely saw him grab the teen's arm, trying to pull him off.

Sanzo's hands came up to push the brunet off of him but instead he found them moving up higher to thread through thick brown locks. He pulled the teen closer against him, mouths moving together and tongues tangling. He ran one hand down the expanse of skin he found, kneading the firm ass that he encountered.

Then hands were joining his, trailing fingers along bronze flesh. Sanzo realized that it was Hakkai only when the taller brunet began to bite and nibble along the side of the teen's neck.

Everything was a tangle of limbs and mouths and tongues. Eventually the three of them ended up naked, the light of the dying fire painting their writhing forms in red and orange. It flashed off of the golden coronet around the brown-haired teen's head. There was a crack in it.

Sanzo arched his back, rubbing his erection against the teen's, hands clutching at the brunet's shoulders. The heat building up between them was almost unbearable and the blond snarled as he attacked the teen's collarbone with his teeth. Hakkai was thrusting his hips hard, driving himself deeper into the golden-eyed creature. Their moans and gasps blended together and there was a hand twisting Sanzo's nipple.

The blond extended his arm and grabbed a handful of someone's hair, pulling him closer to crush his lips against his. He realized that it was Hakkai's tongue in his mouth and he sucked on the invading muscle, relishing the moans he drew out of the green-eyed man's throat.

Sharp teeth closed in on the juncture between Sanzo's neck and shoulder and he came hard, semen coating his stomach. He could feel the teen shuddering against him before he blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm.

_**xxx**_

"I'm sorry."

He was blushing furiously, eyes lowered and not making contact with either Sanzo's or Hakkai's. He just couldn't face them after he'd more or less forced them into having sex with him; it was mortifying to realize that he still needed to wear his limiter to keep himself in check. Nataku had enough control that he didn't need to wear one at all.

"It's not your fault," Hakkai assured him. The Intergalax ship they were riding gave a jolt as it exited the planet's atmosphere. The teen smiled as he thought about the colorful aliens down in the prison bay of the rescue ship that had picked them up.

The smile was wiped off his face when he heard an angry grunt from Sanzo. He chanced a peek and saw the blond rubbing his side and Hakkai smiling at the purple-eyed man in a weird way.

"Sanzo…?"

"Never mention it ever again and I won't kill you."

Goku smiled.


End file.
